Tricked!
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: -SasuSaku- He ignored her, she pouted. She ignored him, he began anxious. "Wait! Don't kiss me, Sasuke!"


**-Tricked-**

"Ah, welcome home, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled brightly. Sasuke nodded and walked inside.

Sakura followed behind him. "What do you want to do first? Take a bath or dinner?"

Without looking back, Sasuke answered. "I'll take a bath first.", and then walked away.

Sakura pouted as she clutched her apron.

--

"Itadakimasu." Sakura and Sasuke said in unison. They separated their chopsticks and began to eat.

Sometimes Sakura took a glance to him, but Sasuke just ignored her. When he looked at her, she looked away. It happened at least for three times.

"How's that?" Sakura asked at last. Sasuke stopped eating and looked at her.

"Good." He put his bowl and chopstick down. "I'm done.", and then left.

Once again, Sakura squeezed her chopstick resentfully.

--

Sakura looked at Sasuke from the mirror. She stopped brushing her hair and looked back. "Do you want to sleep, Sasuke?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke nodded as he slipped on the futon that Sakura had prepared before. Sakura turned off the lamp and lied beside him.

She stared at him for some minutes. "Good night." She whispered, still staring at him.

"Hn…", and then he turned away.

Seriously, Sakura wanted to yell out loud.

--

--

--

"I'm home, Sakura." Sasuke said loudly as he entered the house. Sakura wasn't there like usual. He stepped in and walked toward the kitchen.

"Sakura?" he opened the door. There she was. She was cutting some vegetables, giving her back to him. "I'm home."

Sakura nodded but didn't bother to look back. She continued to walk here and there, finishing her cooking.

Sasuke frowned at her strange behavior. He tried to break the silence. "What's for dinner?"

"Curry." She answered shortly. Sasuke didn't know what to do next, so he chose to take a bath.

--

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke said lowly, but Sakura only clasped her hand, closing her eyes, and said nothing.

They were eating in dead silence. Sakura ate with scary face, while Sasuke frowned all the time.

"I'm done." Sasuke put his bowl down. Sakura did so.

He looked at her bowl and then to her. "Why don't you eat more?" he frowned at her bowl.

Sakura stood up and gathered all the bowls. "I'm not hungry." She began to wash them, completely ignoring Sasuke.

--

When Sasuke stepped into their room, the lamp already turned off, and Sakura was already in her futon.

She didn't even look at him when he sat on the futon beside her. Sasuke stared at her back for some minutes.

"Are you sleeping, Sakura?" he asked lowly.

"Yes, I am." Sakura answered sarcastically.

_Okay. This is strange._

"Sakura? Hey, look at me." He turned her back. Sakura stared at him coldly.

"What?" She asked in dead tone. Sasuke gulped.

_Wait. Uchiha doesn't nervous._ "What happened?" he asked back. Sakura turned away.

"Like you even care," she snorted.

_She never snorted before! _"Sakura..." he tried again. "Sit up." He ordered.

Sakura sat up as she had ordered to, but refused to look at him. "What? I'm tired."

"Tell me what happened, now." Sasuke looked straight to her. Sakura looked at him back.

"Nothing happened. Now, can I get some rest?"

Sasuke thought hardly, and then got an idea. He put his hands on her shoulders and leant toward her slowly. _She never refused this. Never. _He thought it arrogantly.

"Wait! Wait!" She said in panic tone as she pushed his face with her palms. "Don't kiss me!"

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "What?!"

"You heard me. Don't kiss me. Sprue. I have a sprue in here." She pointed at her cheek. "That's why I acted strange all day. This sprue is nearly killing me." She pouted as she touched her cheek.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sprue? But you are a medic-nin, right?"

She nodded. "Yes… But I couldn't heal this sprue. It's okay… it'll disappear tomorrow." She smiled widely.

"Wait." He stared at her suspiciously. "If you have a sprue, how could you smile that wide and talk normally?"

Sakura gulped. "Err… I'm tough!" she smiled smaller now. "I can hold it."

He frowned again. "Really?" she nodded. "Let me see…"

He leant closer again, coming nearer to her face. She covered her mouth quickly, but Sasuke was too fast for her.

He already kissed her, and even explored her mouth with his tongue. Sakura's eyes were widening in surprise. After at least three minutes, Sasuke pulled away.

Sakura covered her mouth again while her face turned madly red.

"I can't feel any sprue in there." He looked like thinking hard. "Or –,"

Sakura cut him quickly. "Ah! It has gone already! Thanks Sasuke! You healed me!" She smiled happily and hugged him fast.

"Really?" he looked confused, but Sakura gave him a small peck on cheek and covered herself below the blanket.

"Night!" she said in a rush.

Sasuke stared at her for some seconds, and then smirked.

--

--

--

"Ino! It worked! Thank you for that sprue idea!" She said excitedly.

'_Wow! Great! He believed that? What happened last night?'_

"He kissed me longer than ever, in order to check that sprue. Heehee… and then we…" She blushed and nervously twirling the phone cable with her fingers. "Err…you know…"

'_Great! If he acts cold and ignores you again, just call me, okay? I'll help you.'_

"Thank you very much, Ino! Thanks for your idea!"

'_No problem, forehead. Good luck with your husband! See ya!'_

"Bye, Ino!"

_**Click**_

--

--

--

Sakura: 1

Sasuke: 0

**-end-**

How was it? I got blocked on my multi-chaptered SasuSaku fic, 'FEELINGS'.. So I typed this. Heehee… Sorry for the mistakes. Comment please?


End file.
